Le Diable au Corps
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Quand Emma s'amuse avec Lily et que cela ne plait pas à Sa Majesté! Rated M pour la 2ème partie.
1. Chapter 1

OUAT ne m'appartient pas. Je situe cette histoire avant la fin de la saison 4 mais âpres la venue de Lily ainsi que le retour de Robin et de Zelena. Emma n'est pas encore le DarkOne. Le récit est en 2 partie et la Seconde est fini . Bonne lecture!

#1#

Vous êtes vous déjà posé la question Pourquoi ma vie a-t-elle prit ce chemin ? Pourquoi toute action que nous faisons se transforme en catastrophe ? Pourquoi on n'arrive pas à gérer telle ou telle chose ? Ces questions je me les pose tous les jours depuis maintenant trois ans. Depuis ce jour où mon fils est venu me chercher dans mon appartement. Ce jour où en soufflant cette bougie j'ai fait le vœu de ne pas être seule. Ce jours qui fut peut être magique… Mais la magie n'existe pas… enfin c'est ce que je pensais cette époque.

Maintenant j'y crois, j'en suis même l'hôte. Elle coule dans mes veines, prend possessions de mon corps. Grâce ou à cause d'elle je suis devenue cet être qui est aimé de tous. Enfin presque… Je me sens quand même inutile, je ne fais que faire la potiche derrière les grands. Bref…

Il est tard et je suis toujours assise dans le sable à contempler l'horizon. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par cette odeur de sel et d'algue. Comment j'ai pu laisser ma vie prendre un tel tournant ? Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux et encercles mes jambes de mes bras. Ma vie n'a jamais était simple mais au moins j'avais des certitudes. Je savais ce que je faisais et ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant j'ai cette impression de n'être qu'une gosse aux yeux des autres. David et Marie-Margaret, mes ''parents', m'étouffent. Hook ne devient qu'une gêne à mes yeux. J'étouffe… Avant j'étais seule mais peut être qu'un final j'aimais cette solitude… Je soupire en sentant les vibrassions de mon gsm.

Devant moi un message de Lily. Ma bouée, mon air pur dans ce monde enchanté. « _Tequila Tac Paf ? »_ Cette femme doit avoir un sixième sens. Je me redresse et enlève le sable qui me colle à la peau. Être en été c'est quand même le pied. Vêtu simplement d'un short et d'un débardeur, je vais rejoindre mon amie au 'Rabbit Hole'.

Quand j'arrive enfin là-bas, une masse me tombe dessus dans une chaude étreinte.

-Emma ! Enfin tu es là ! Tu aurais pu me répondre !

-Désolé je n'y ai pas pensé …

Lily me sourit, me prend la main et enlace nos doigts. J'ai toujours aimé la sensation de Lily contre moi. Elle est apaisante. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi… Elle et moi, nous sommes liés. Même avant notre naissance… Merci à mes parents. D'un geste de la main je les écarte de mes pensées, ce soir on va s'amuser et oublier quelques heures cet univers de fou.

La dragonne m'entraîne à une table au fond du bar. Une quarantaine de shooter nous attend patiemment. Je m'en lèche les babines. On s'installe l'une en face de l'autre et sans dire un mot nous trinquons. Le premier Shooter se fait sans citron ni sel. Elle grimace, je rigole.

-Tu m'as manqué toutes ses années !

Elle me sourit. Nous léchons le sel sur nos mains, avalons un shooter et croquons dans une tranche de citron vert.

-Qu'as tu fais de ton pirate ?

-Il est sûrement entrain de lécher le cul de David…

-Oh… tu sais que je pourrais facilement faire disparaître tes géniteurs…

Un rire sort de ma gorge alors que je pose ma main sur celle de mon amie.

-Snow White et Charming sont peut être les pire personnages de comte de fée, mais ils restent mes parents… je suis en colère mais je ne veux pas leurs morts…

Elle me sert la main, plongeant son regard dans le mien et le tient quelques secondes.

-Dommage… bon cela m'évitera une indigestion !

Complice nous rigolons et on continue la série de shooter. Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais retrouvé Lily et j'ai failli la tuer… à cause d'eux… heureusement que Regina était là. Je secoue légèrement la tête, effacent cette image de ma tête.

-Donc… avec Hook ?

-Il me change les idées, tout comme toi…

-Tu ne couche pas avec moi Em'

-Je ne couche pas avec lui non plus.

On refait deux séries puis elle me fixe comme si il lui avait fallut un peu de temps avant d'assimiler cette information.

-L'exhibition ce n'est pas mon truc, vivre dans le même appartement que mes parents n'aide pas.

-Tu n'as jamais couché avec ton mec ? Sérieux ?

-Peut être une ou deux fois sur son bateau mais la plus part du temps je suis avec Henry.

-wow le scoop !

-Lily, je t'avertis tout de suite, si tu fais une allusion a Hook je te coupe les ailes !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne lui dirais pas que tu as plus batifolé avec moi qu'avec lui, son 'Mojo' en prendrais un coup !

-On était deux ado à cette époque, orpheline mais heureuse ensemble quand même…bref comment va ta mère ?

-Maleficent est une vraie mère poule ! Elle veut rattraper le temps perdu…

-M'en parle pas, c'était un vrai calvaire avec David et Snow.

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment me comporter avec elle…

-Reste toi-même Lily, ne deviens pas une autre pour lui plaire… Tu te perdras …

J'avais baissé les yeux, fixant ma main. Je mis un coup de langue sur le dos de ma main et y déposa du sel.

-Demain, tout changera alors !

On se fixe, on se sourit, on lèche le sel sur nos mains, on trinque et je sens la brûlure le l'alcool dans ma gorge puis l'acidité du citron… un réel délice.

#2 #

Une douce et chaude caresse sur mon front me fait ouvrir les yeux. Moi qui avait cru à un moment de tendresse je m'aperçois que c'est simplement le soleil qui filtre à travers les stores. Lentement je me redresse et m'assois au bord de mon lit de fortune. Il me faut quelques secondes pour savoir ou je me trouve. La cellule de mon bureau. Cela me rassure, au moins je ne suis pas rentrée bourrée chez les Charming. Hook doit se demander où je suis… peut importe. La sonnerie d'un téléphone attire mon attention.

Une tentative de me lever échoue, mes jambes lâchent et je retombe sur la couchette. Migraine quand tu nous tiens. Je me cache le visage de mes mains, essayant de me remémorer notre soirée. Le téléphone se tait.

-Lily… Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

Je la sens bouger derrière moi, passer ses bras autour de ma taille puis coller son visage entre mes omoplates. Elle respire doucement, sûrement à la recherche de ses souvenirs.

-je crois qu'on est allé sur la plage et on est venu à ton bureau… Tu ne voulais pas voir Hook…

Lily retombe sur la couchette telle une masse et moi je fais une nouvelle tentative pour me mettre sur mes jambes. Un fois chose faite mes pieds me sortent de la cellule et me traînent vers le grand miroir de mon bureau personnel. Je m'inspecte un instant. Cheveux en pagaille, cerne et … trace dans le cou

-Oh putin je ne ressemble à rien… Lily bouge ton cul… Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de me mordre !

-Désolé, mon coté bestial !

Un rire s'envole et je fais volte face vers mon amie. Le regard noir que je lui lance ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Foutu dragonne ! En ouvrant l'armoire, je sors des vêtements de rechange et me dirige vers le local qui sert de vestiaire et salle de bain, tout en demandant a mon amie de bien vouloir faire la secrétaire le temps que je devienne présentable. Vingt minutes plus tard je rejoins l'office, le ventre hurlant famine.

-J'ai la dalle allons chez Granny…

Surprise par l'accueil glacial de pupilles marron je me fixe, bien droite. Et affiche un sourire détendu. Devant moi, Regina et Lily. La pièce est devenu étouffante. Depuis que Regina avait 'piquer' Lily pour son sang, la dragonne avait envie de lui arracher la tête.

-Madame le Maire ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La brune me jaugea de haut en bas. Elle savait… Son regard se remplit de dégoût quand elle détailla la dragonne. Sans un mot elle fit apparaître un dossier sur mon bureau. Sa voix froide résonna dans l'office, gardant son regard sur Lily.

-Le Docteur Hopper a essayé de vous joindre mais étant dans l'incapacité de vous avoir il m'a contacté dans la foulé. En promenant Pongo, il a remarqué l'apparition d'un énorme cratère sur la plage… Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de cet événement ? Miss Swan ?

Je dégluti plus ou moins difficilement en cherchant du soutient auprès de Lily mais celle-ci nargue la mère de mon fils.

\- euh … je…ne me… souviens pas…

La déception se lit dans ses yeux. Voit-elle ma déchéance ? Voit-elle qu'au plus profond de moi il n'y a plus rien d'une sauveuse ? Voit-elle que j'ai envie de tout plaquer et partir ? Que cette vie n'est pas la mienne… D'un geste de la main elle fait disparaître Lily et s'approche vers moi. Ses talons aiguilles claquent sur le carrelage comme un bourreau qui s'approche avec sa hache. Elle me sonde. Ses yeux plonge dans mon océan de vert. Je ferme les paupières, me cachant de son intrusion.

-Miss Swan … Emma…

Elle murmure mon prénom, elle le prononce avec tellement de douceur que j'en ouvre les yeux d'étonnement. Rare sont les fois ou les syllabe de mon nom soient passées entre les lèvres du Maire. L'inquiétude brille dans ses yeux. Depuis la révélation de mes géniteurs j'avais ouvert les yeux sur ce monde. Ma vie était-elle basée sur des mensonges et trahisons diverses ?

-Ce soir vingt heures au manoir.

J'acquiesçais. Regina fit volte face, je l'observai partir sous le son de ses talons.

-Faite votre rapport et ne soyez pas en retard. Du vin blanc sera parfait.

Une fois passé l'entrée des locaux je m'écroulais sur mon fauteuil. Ma main passa sur mon visage. D'un mouvement je fis apparaître un chocolat cannelle sur mon bureau et m'intéressa au dossier. Un cratère sur la plage ? Des images de la nuit précédente fit irruption dans ma tête. De la magie, un dragon et de l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage…

#3#

Le vent souffle sur mon visage. L'immense creux dans le sable me fait penser à cette soirée. Pourquoi je me sentais moi-même qu'avec certaine personne ? Heureusement il n'y avait que la plage qui avait pris. Je vais avoir encore pas mal de boulot. Finalement apprendre à utiliser la magie pouvait être que bénéfique pour moi. Bon je ne pourrais toujours pas rivaliser avec Regina ou Gold mais je saurais quand même me défendre. Levant les bras vers le trou, je me concentre pour reboucher tout ça. Une respiration calme et des pensées saines sont les clefs de la réussite. Une fois fais je souris a la vue de mon œuvre.

Le bruit de pas qui se rapproche me fait tourner la tête. Hook… Je soupire et me tourne complètement vers lui en jetant un dernier regard sur la plage.

-Love, enfin je te trouve… tu n'es pas rentrée hier…

-Ouep ! J'étais avec Lily…

Il s'approche de moi et fait une tentative pour m'embrasser. Par reflex je tourne la tête et ferme les yeux. J'en ai marre de cette mascarade. Il faut que j'arrête ça au plus vite.

-Ok… Swan qu'est ce qui ce passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Hook, nous s'est qu'une façade. J'ai essayé mais ce n'est pas moi tout ça.

De mon bras je lui montre la ville. A voir sa tête il ne comprend pas, ou plutôt il comprend trop bien. Lui aussi est devenu un autre pour plaire. Il n'est plus celui qui m'avait charmé à l'époque. M'avait-il seulement charmé à Neverland ?

-Swan, j'ai fait des efforts pour vous tous ici. J'ai changé pour toi !

Il s'approche de moi et m'attrape le bras. Je le repousse et recule de quelques pas, ma magie réagit à ma colère. Son regard devient sombre, il voit dans mes yeux ma magie qui s'éveille.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé cela, je ne veux plus me cantonner à cette vie, j'ai besoin d'espace Killian.

-Tu veux rompre ?

-Oui Hook je te quitte définitivement et je ne veux même pas en parler.

Je me retourne pour partir jusqu'à mon véhicule de fonction quand celui-ci agrippe mon poignet de son crochet et me ramène à lui. Je sers les dents à cause de la douleur et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça Emma, j'ai abandonné pas mal de chose pour être avec toi du coté des gentils ! On est destiné à être ensemble !

Mon rire résonne sur la plage et je me dégage du crochet de Hook. Je me décide à prendre la position de dominante, pose mon doigt sur son torse et le pousse à chacun de mes mots.

-Jamais je ne t'ai demandé de changer, j'aimais je n'ai voulu d'un 'héros' a mes cotés et surtout Hook, jamais, Oh grand jamais, je ne croirais à vos conneries de 'True Love' !

-Mais Love, je t'aime !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ses paroles on fait échos. La colère en moi grandit et sans m'en rendre compte je plonge ma main dans le torse de mon ex-petit ami et sert son cœur entre mes doigts. Les yeux ronds il me fixe, je sens la peur dans son organe de vie. Cela serait tellement facile de le tuer. Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément pendant que des flashs de Hook apparaissent dans ma tête. Notre première rencontre, La Reine de Cœurs, Neverland, Marianne, Ingrid… Moi… Milah. Je soupire de soulagement et retire ma main de son corps. Il tombe à genou devant moi. Hook sait se que j'ai vue, il n'ose plus lever la tête.

-Tu as perdu ton amour il y a longtemps Hook, je ne suis pas elle et je ne le serais jamais.

Sur ses paroles je disparais dans un voluptueux nuage blanc. La téléportation est vraiment un des meilleurs tours que j'ai pu apprendre. Mes poumons se gonflent de l'odeur des sapins qui m'entourent. La forêt apaise ma magie qui bouillonne encore en moi. Mes poings se serrent puis se relâchent d'un coup. Je fais apparaître deux boules de feu.

-On est tendu Princesse ?

Faisant disparaître une des boules de feu, je fixe mon invitée surprise. Comme toujours elle est là. Elle a senti ma colère. Avec classe mon invitée blonde s'approche de ma bulle. Malgré notre petit conflit récent j'ai entièrement confiance en la dragonne.

-Je crois que je suis plutôt entrain d'essayer me détendre, Maleficent.

\- Un petit cours de magie te ferait le plus grand bien. Tu as besoin d'évacuer.

-J'ai déjà pas mal évacué cette nuit pourtant !

Je souris à la nuit passée avec Lily. Alcool, combat. Une parfaite soirée de détente.

-Ce que tu fais avec ma fille ne regarde que vous, même si je ne suis pas emballer par la chose. Ce que je te propose Princesse s'est de faire ressortir un peu cette magie que tu retiens constamment !

Maleficent fixe alors ma boule de feu. Sans avoir le temps de dire 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' un gigantesque dragon noir me fait face. Elle veut jouer, alors on va s'amuser. Je lance ma boule dans sa direction et courre plus loin, me préparant déjà à souffrir.

Fin partie I


	2. Chapter 2

**Seconde partie de ce petit récit (+ de 500 vues pour la première partie: o) t. La partie 'M' Commence! Merci pour vos commentaires, favoris et les Suiveurs. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **# 4 #**

Quand je rentre au bureau je suis presque à quatre pattes. La sorcière m'a épuisé mais cela m'a fait un bien fou. Mon fauteuil grince sous mon poids lui tombant dessus d'un coup. D'un regard je fais un rapide calcul de mon état. Une force de moi battre je n'aurais plus rien pour moi vêtir. Je regarde l'heure et saute sur mes jambes.

-Oh bon sang dix neuf heures! Majesté va moi tuer!

Je fonce dans le vestiaire et trouve plus de vêtement. Mon avant rencontre la porte métallique.

-Swan tu es stupide tu porte déjà tes fringues de secours!

Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide dans le miroir.

-Il me faut une bonne douche aussi!

J'attrape ma veste et direction ma voiture. Direction le caviste de Storybrook et l'appartement de mes parents. Ma magie ne me fait pas encore mais je peux toujours réparer mes vêtements histoire de ne pas être scruter avec horreur. Après l'acquisition de deux bouteilles de vins blancs je fonce chez mes géniteurs. Dès que j'ai mis un pied dans les lieux j'étouffe. Elle est la devant moi, main sur les hanches. Snow me juge encore de ses yeux vert, si semblable au mien. Elle sait, je suis convaincue qu'elle se dit que j'ai fait un crochet.

-Emma, tu va bien?

Je marche vers la cuisine et mets mes deux bouteilles dans le frigidaire.

-Oui Mary je viens juste moi changer, je vais chez Regina ce soir pour être avec Henry.

-Oh ... d'accord

Je commence à monter les marches, elle me suit, la sensation qu'elle a d'autre choisi à moi ne me quitte pas. J'entre dans la pièce qui me sert de chambre et récupère des vêtements et moi faufil dans la salle de bain, Snow a ma suite. Je commence à défaire mes guenilles quand je me rappelle de l'état de mon corps. Je fais face à Neige quand celle-ci prend enfin la parole.

-Chérie, écoute, Hook est passé cette après midi, il nous a dit que tu avais rompu avec lui et que ... et tu avais voulu arracher son cœur. Est-ce vrai mon cœur?

-Oui c'est vrai j'ai rompu mais je n'ai pas voulu arracher son cœur, maintenant sort!

Mon ton était dur. La brune sorte de la pièce sans demander son reste. Je vais aller m'installer au commissariat cela sera mieux pour la suite. Mes vêtements me quittent et j'entre dans la cabine de douche. L'eau brûlante glisse sur ma peau et détend mes muscles. Je me savonne rapidement et grogne à chaque fois que mes mains touchent un point douloureux. Je me rince tout aussi vite et sorte de la cabine de douche. Je regarde mon téléphone dix neuf heures cinquante. Je me sèche rapidement et enfile mes sous vêtements, un débardeur noir et un jean légèrement usé un peu grand. Contrairement aux jeans serrés que j'ai l'habitude de porter.

Je fonce dans ma chambre, sors un sac de sous mon lit et dépose mes affaires n'importe comment. De la main je téléporte d'autre truc au commissariat. Enfin je descends dans le salon et récupère les bouteilles de vin dans le frigo.

-Qui at-il dans ton sac?

-Des vêtements ...

Gardant le sac sur mon épaule, je me penche pour prendre les bouteilles d'une main et référencer la porte d'un mouvement de hanche. Je fais alors face à ma mère.

-Je vais habiter quelques temps au bureau, j'ai besoin d'espace, je vais me trouver un appartement ...

-Mais Emma tu es chez toi ici!

-Non Mary, je suis chez vous.

Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les autres veulent me contrôler? Je sens ma magie qui réagis.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule. De toute façon tu as ton fils avec toi.

Sur ses paroles je disparais dans un nuage blanc directement dans mon bureau et y laisse tomber mon sac. Mon regard se porte vers l'horloge ... je suis en retard. Je me concentre et moi retrace devant la porte de madame le maire. En passant dans mes cheveux, je suis une personne qui ne sont pas encore dans les secondes, dans un claquement de doigt qui devient secs et coiffé. Mes doigts s'achètent le bois de la porte et de la guerre quelques coups. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la porte laisse place à Regina.

-Vous êtes en retard Mlle Swan!

-Bonsoir à vous Majesté, j'ai été retenue par Mary-Margaret je m'en excuse.

Un sourire embellit son visage, moins d'adoucit ses traits qui sont déjà superbe. Elle fait place et m'invite à entrer tout en me scrutant. Je me doute qu'elle pose des questions, mon corps est encore chaud de ma magie et de colère. La brune se dirige vers la cuisine moi à sa suite. Henry nous assiste, surveillant le repas. Bien que retissant au début, Regina commençait à apprendre l'art de la cuisine à Henry, à mon plus grand bonheur.

-Salut Kid!

-Bonsoir Mam!

Regina prendre les bouteilles de vins, dans un réfrigérateur et ouvrent l'autre puis nous servis deux coupes. Je pris une gorger après avoir trinqué avec la Reine.

-Au faite, Regina, je ne peux pas accueillir Henry pendentif un moment.

-Oh pourquoi Mam?

-Oui pourquoi Mlle Swan?

Je pris une autre gorgé de liquide et réfléchit à ce que je vais dire.

-Je vais chercher un appartement pour laisser tes grands-parents tranquille. Avec les derniers événements je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'indépendance pour le moment je vais m'installer au commissariat.

-D'accord.

Je souris à la réplique de mon fils, le fils parfait peut être. Je jette un regard sur Regina demandant silencieusement d'attendre que notre fils dorme pour parler. Ils sont ma famille, mon havre de paix. Henry et Regina sont les prunelles de mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que leurs bonheurs. Le repas se passe à merveille. La vue de Henry qui tombe du sommeil éveille en moi de la douceur. Avec Regina, sur l'accompagnement, même si à l'âge il préfère être seul dans sa chambre, je sais qu'il apprécie ses moments où nous sommes tous les trois.

Après un dernier câlin, je débarrasse la table avec l'aide de Regina et sur s'installe avec la deuxième bouteille sur son canapé de cuir. Je savais se qu'il allait suivre et j'en frissonnais. Une grande délicatesse sur ma cuisse, je sursautais et mes yeux plongèrent dans ses prunelles marron.

-Emma qu'est ce qui t'arrive? J'ai senti ta magie plusieurs fois aujourd'hui.

Mes yeux se détournent d'elle et fixent un point invisible. Je me suis toujours demander commentaire elle ressentir ma magie. Elle presse un peu sa principale, mais je couine un peu par la douleur. La brune se retire rapidement sa principale comme si elle s'est brûlée.

-Qu'as-tu à la jambe?

-Rien je m'entraîne avec Maleficent et Lily pour ma magie. Les dragons ne sont pas des créatures délicates.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé? Je t'aurais épargné les dégâts physiques!

En disant cela elle me soigne par sa magie, je lui souris en remerciement.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embêter, en ce moment avec l'auteur puis Robin et Zelena ... Vu que j'ai tendance à la vie que je préfère tourner autour de toi que pour Henry.

-Miss Swan vous êtes stupide! Ma vie avec Robin n'est que poudre aux yeux! Crois-tu qu'il m'accorde de l'attention depuis que Zelena est engrossée? Amour ou pas je suis une reine et il me traite comme la catin du village!

-Wow, enfin quelqu'un de la forêt Enchantée qui ne jure pas que par le 'True Love'. Sérieusement Regina je suis ravi que tu ouvres les yeux sur cet idiot!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle allège mon cœur. Comme si le fait que sa Majesté ne souffrait presque plus des agissements de ce débile me rendait heureuse ...

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi!

-Hey ! Je tiens à annonces à Sa Majesté que j'ai officiellement rompu avec Hook ... J'ai même faillit lui arracher le cœur ...

La fin de ma phrase je la murmure, craignant le gourou de cette femme. Je fini mon verre d'un trait. Elle se tend à coter de moi. Sa principale pose sur ma joue et tourne avec douceur vers elle.

-Emma explique moi, depuis notre retour de New York tu es beaucoup plus ...

Elle cherche ses mots, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me bénir mais il faut ouvrir les yeux. Ses orbes marron me sondent. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'était facilement accessible. Je soupire la réponse. Fermant les yeux je profite de la caresse sur ma joue quelques secondes.

-Sombre…

-Emma

Je me redresse et commence à faire les cents devant le canapé. Ma réflexion s'emballe. Commentaire de dire que je me retiens de fuir depuis longtemps. Que j'ai du mal à moi contrôler. Qu'à chaque fois que la colère bouillonne en moi ma rage utilise ma magie pour faire toutes sortes de choses.

-Emma calme toi!

-Depuis Elsa et mes pouvoirs qui s'emballent, depuis que j'ai tué Cruella.

Je marque une pose dans ma réflexion. Je revois ce moment, quand la femme aux cheveux bicolores tenait Henry, je me devais de le protéger. C'était et cela est toujours mon rôle. Ma main passe nerveusement dans mes boucles blondes.

-Depuis que Henry a brisé ta malédiction, parce que soyons clair, c'est Henry qui est lieu me chercher, c'est Henry qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, C'est Henry qui a pris le risque en mangeant ta pomme , moi je n'ai fait que l'embrasser sur le front. Quand ce connard de Mendel a voulu faire exploser la ville c'est toi qui tes sacrifier, je n'ai fait que tendre les bras. Oh et parlons de Neverland, une partie être un enfant perdu j'ai servis un pas grand-chose non plus. Zelena m'a ôter ma magie, tu as comme usée de magie blanche. J'ai ramené Marianne du passé mais non, bordel, il fallut que soit soit pétasse de sœur. Même cette histoire avec l'auteur ... Vous osez m'appeler 'la sauveuse' mais je ne sauve personne, embrasser le front de mon fils ne fait pas de moi un héros!

La respiration saccadée, les poings serrés, je fixe Regina. Elle semble assimiler ma tirade. Je continue alors sur ma lancé. Je me retourne et m'installe devant la fenêtre puis pose mon devant sur la vitre.

-D'ailleurs être un héros n'est une connerie! Mes parents sont des héros et ont son mentis, trahis, fait un enfant par le noirceur de mon cœur. Ils sont égoïstes et pire que moi quand il faut penser aux conséquences. Ils disent se battre pour le bien de tous mais tout ce que je vois c'est deux guignols qui se font pour les rois du monde avec leurs petits mais mais cela fonctionne pas comme ça ici!

\- Enfin des paroles pertinentes Mlle Swan! Vos parents ne sont pas des idiots!

Sa réplique m'a fait rire. Dans la vitre je vois la voisine qui s'approche de moi et prend dans ses bras. La Reine pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon cœur s'emballe dans cette étreinte improvisée. Bizarrement cela m'apaise, elle le sait. Son parfum de pomme prend possession de mon corps.

-Je suis fatiguée de devoir être ce que je ne suis pas ...

-Je te comprends, depuis la mort de Daniel je suis une autre. Une personne occupée de haine, L'Evil Queen. Tu as bien vue comment j'étais dans le passé.

Je me dégage de ses bras et fixe Regina avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu es sexy en Reine du mal!

La brune plonge dans mes pupilles avec ce regard d'Evil Queen, un rictus carnassier sur ses lèvres marquées de rouge. Sa bouche m'hypnotise. Ma respiration se fait plus courte. Une de mes mains agrippe son poignet tandis que l'autre a retenu sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Je la tire contre moi. Sa principale se pose au dessus de mon cœur, je suis sur qui peut sentir le brouhaha qu'il fait.

-Ne laisse pas tes parents ou qui que ce soit pour guider ta vie Emma. Tu es perdu et confondre mais je te comprends. Tous ça n'est pas facile à gérer et tes escapades avec Lily n'arrangent pas.

-Hé, je suis moi-même avec Lily, tout comme avec toi.

-Tu couche avec la dragonne?

Je fronce les sourcils à cette question. Madame le Maire serait-elle jalouse? Elle prend mon visage en coupe avec ses mains et se rapproche de mon visage. Elle cherche le mensonge dans les mots que je vais lui dire.

-Non, c'est juste une amie.

-Et cette marque dans ton cou?

D'une main parcourt ma gorge et s'arrête sur la marque de dent de Lily. Une légère pression me fait siffler entre mes dents. Je respire un bon coup avant de lui répondre.

-On s'est chamaillée, elle n'a pas accepté que je la domine, alors elle m'a mordu la garce!

Pendentif quelques secondes elle ne bouge pas et continue à m'observer. Je la sens se détendre. Dans ses yeux je peux voir son trouble. Ma magie s'éveille doucement cette fois. Elle appelle celle de Regina. Ce n'est pas nouveau mais je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Un cercle violet entours l'iris marron. Je suis sur que dans mes yeux sur peut voir un cercle blanc. Blanc, comme le cygne, blanc comme la pureté, blanc comme le chevalier blanc que l'on veut que je sois. Pourquoi je ne veux pas être rouge comme ma veste favorite! L'atmosphère devient épaisse. Son visage est grave. Son regard saute de mes yeux à mes lèvres, tout comme le mien.

Mon sang pulsé dans mes oreilles. Mes yeux se ferment. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi toutes ses sensations prennent possession de mon corps. Ce picotement dans mes mains, ses tremblements dans mes membres, mes jambes qui faiblisse.

Quand les pouces de la brune passent sous mes yeux je réalise que des larmes coulées. Un souffle chaud glisse sur mes joues. Les lèvres de Regina se répercutent sur ma peau. Elle embrasse mon front, mes paupières l'une après l'autre, mes joues. Entent-elle mon cœur qui bats à tout va?

J'ouvre alors les yeux quand mes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes. Ma glisse principale dans mes nuque et mes doigts voyages dans ses cheveux brun. Bercé par nos respirations, j'approche son visage du monde et scelle nos bouches.

D'abord tendre, notre baisé se mue en quelque chose de plus passionnelle. Nos langues se rejoignent dans une danse sensuelle. On s'enlace et s'embrasse comme si s'était la fin. Nos mains parcourent les courbes de chacune. C'est à ce moment que je sens nos magies s'emmêler et exploser dans une onde de bien être. Je sais qu'elle l'a senti. Le souffle tribunal, nous nous séparons et elle reste là, les yeux fermés, devant contre devant.

-Sensationnel…

-Toujours à la cour des mots Miss Swan.

-Ahah Mlle Swan hein? Tu peux me faire faire quand tu me fais fais frissonner quand tu m'appel comme ça. Majesté!

-Oh mais bien au contraire, Mlle Swan.

Sur ce murmure elle reprend possession de mes lèvres et en demande l'accès de la pointe de sa langue. Notre balais reprend dans une soupire de satisfaction. Sans savoir comment on se retrouve sur son canapé, Regina moi chevauchant, nos corps collés. Elles cajolent ma nuque du bout des doigts. Mes mains passent ses cuisses à cette position. Sa jupe tendue au haut de ses cuisses. Sa peau est douce. J'agrippe ses fesses et la colle contre moi. Les mains de la brune quittent mon cou et se frayent un chemin sous mon débardeur qu'elle se retire rapidement, nous stoppant dans nos baisers. Ses caresses sont grisantes. Ma Reine s'attarde sur mon ventre qui instinct se contracte. Regina se mord la lèvre que je retrouve vite contre les miennes. Elle prend d'assaut mon cou, moi mordille, moi lèche. Sa langue glisse sur un de mes points sensibles derrière le lobe de mon oreille. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Les yeux clos je profite de sa tendresse.

La brune pose ses paumes sur ma poitrine et commence à mes caresser les seins à travers mon soutien gorge. Elle me marque de ses dents. J'en frissonne. Une de ses mains glisse vers mon dos, vers la libération de ma poitrine. Mon corps se tend. Je repousse doucement Regina.

-Attends, assiste ...

On reprend notre souffle. Elle pose son devant devant le mien. Ses mains plonge dans mes cheveux.

-Qui at-il? Tu envoie comme pas envie?

-Si très mais pas comme ça. Pas ici. Pas sur ton canapé, si Henry descend ...

Elle glousse contre la joue. Regina pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur moi et dans un mouvement sec elle me colle contre le dossier du canapé.

-Notre fils ne descend jamais, il fait ses nuits. Cependant ...

Dans un nuage violet on se retrouve sur un lit. Fils allumé La brune toujours au dessus de moi.

\- ... Nous serons mieux ici!

Gourmande elle recommence à moi dévorer la bouche. Je tire sa chemise cintré hors de sa jupe droite et la déboutonne difficilement. Elle détache mon sous vêtements et le jette au loin. Sa bouche découvre ma chaire tendre mais ne laisse pas l'autre sur sa faim, elle cajole de l'autre principal. Seule notre respiration et nos gémissements brisent le silence. D'un geste sûr je tire sa chemise et profite qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de moi pour lui arraché d'un coup sec. Puis tout s'enchaîne. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer. D'un coup de hanche je me retrouve sur elle et lui retire ses vêtements. Je ne lui donne pas le temps de m'agripper que je me relève et admire son corps.

Son regard est coquin, son corps hurle la sensualité et le désir. Rapidement mes vêtements volent à leurs tours. Nue, je retrace et colle nos peaux l'une à l'autre. Sur gémit à l'unisson et nous découvrons le corps de l'autre. Mes lèvres délirent sa bouche, glisse sur sa gorge. Commentaire en sommes nous arrivé la? L'Evil Reine et la Sauveuse. La magie blanche et la magie noire. Libre. Je me sentais revivre. Les battements rapides de mon cœur, l'afflux de sang dans mes veines, les frissons sur ma peau, la lave en fusion au creux de mes rênes, l'agréable contraction entre mes jambes.

Vivante, La brune devant moi me redonne la vie. Regina est le baume qui apaise mes cicatrices, son toucher panse mes plaies et allège mon cœur. Sans m'en rendre compte sur le corps de ma belle. Léchant et dévorant sa peau. Gobant ses globes l'un après l'autre, le parcourant de la langue et les mordillant légèrement. Ses gémissements et ses soupires me présentent folle de désir. Quelle douce mélodie pour mes oreilles. D'une main elle me pousse plus bas. Je souris contre son ventre devant une telle impatience.

Ses effluves de fils désir m'envoûtent et moi guident vers la source. De mes doigts je caresse ses cuisses qu'elle écarte avec impudeur. Je dépose quelques baisers papillons sur ses cuisses, sur son mont vénus et sur le bout de la langue j'écarte ses lèvres humides. Goulûment je parcours son centre sans toucher à sa perle. Du bout des doigts je découvre ses replis humides. Perdu dans mes cheveux les doigts de Regina se crispent et ses hanches bougent de plus en plus. Je tends le bras pour palper la chaire de son sein avec ma principale libre. Distraitement je joue avec son mamelon érigé.

-Emma ...

Mon nom n'est pas soupir, une requête silencieuse. Avec allégresse j'y accède. D'un grand coup de langue je parcoure son sexe puis moi concentre sur son bourgeon de désir. Un cri s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres quand je titille directement son clitoris. Elle bouge, se déhanche, gémit, tremble. Je me nourris de ses fils envoûtants, de son goût délicieux. J'ai besoin de ça. Besoin de prendre le contrôle et à ma grande joie Ma Reine m'offre ce cadeau. Je veux être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Ma langue se glisse vers l'entrée de sa source. Mon index rejoint ma langue et reste à l'entrée de sa Majesté, caressant sans y accéder.

-Mmm Emma ... S'il te plaît ...

Dans un grognement de satisfaction je pénètre de deux doigts. J'apprécie sa douce chaleur moite. Elle se cambre et moi tire à elle. Remontant sur son corps, j'entame un mouvement prêté de vas et vient. Nos lèvres se scellent. Ses mains basculent sur mes épaules, dans mon dos. J'accélère le rythme aidé par mes mouvements de bassin. Elle est trempée et mouille de plus en plus. Cette femme me rend folle. La brune griffe mon dos, elle ne va pas de main morte. Demain je porterais fièrement signature de SA.

Je dévore son cou et rajoute un troisième doigt dans son puits d'amour. Elle se crispe et cris son envie. Mon pouce rejoint la danse et met à nu son clitoris pour le caresser au rythme de mes assauts. Elle se contracte, m'enserre, se crispe, moi colle à elle.

-Oh putain, Emma ... oui ...

Elle se libère, fils orgasme humide dégouline sur mes doigts coincés dans son antre. Son corps connaît encore quelques soubresauts. Les yeux fermés, elle se détend dans mes bras. Je ressors mes doigts dans un dernier gémissement. Mon corps la recouvrant, ma tête dans son cou, ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle glousse et caresse mon dos qui me brûle à certain endroit.

\- Mmm Miss Swan vous êtes ... Divine ...

-Que devrais-je dire de vous Majesté? Vous êtes tellement délicieuse!

Je me décolle d'elle et l'embrasse avec passion. Elle me caresse, envieuse de plus de luxe. Regina me fait basculer d'un coup de hanche. Sur le dos elle me chevauche et sans plus de préliminaire me pénètre de deux doigts. Un cri sorte de ma gorge à cette intrusion. Ma Reine m'assiège avec fougue. Elle sait comment me prendre. Mes hanches l'accompagnent dans cette course folle. Ses dents croquent la peau tendre de mon cou. La brune veut m'achever rapidement. Je suis déjà excitée par ce que je lui ai fait juste avant. L'assomption jusqu'à ma jouissance est expéditive. Elle appuis la ou il faut avec la pression parfaite. A each penetration her bute la paume de sa main contre ma boule de nerf. Mon corps se mets à trembler et à se cambrer. Elle m'embrasse avalant mon orgasme.

-Vous M'appartenez Mlle Swan!

Cet ordre brise mon armure. Quelque a choisi change en moi. L'esprit totalement vidé par cet orgasme libérateur. Mon âme me semble apaiser. Mon cœur en paix. Ce qui vient de nous arriver m'aurait libéré? Aurait éloigné mes démons? La brune serait donc l'être qui m'a sauvé de moi-même? On reprend notre respiration collé l'une à l'autre. Un califourchon sur mes hanches, Regina plongeons son regard sur la bouche de mon nectar. Cette vision me trouble. Elle me goûte.

-Hum ... Divin ...

-Je t'aime…

Ces mots ne pas que murmure mais je me fige après les laissés laissés glisser d'entre mes lèvres. Ni elle ni moi ne l'a vu vu venir. Mon cœur venu d'exploser. Elle me fixe abasourdit. Lâche ses doigts et pose sa principale au niveau de mon coeur. Il bat à tout rompre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique. Regina, reine du mal, m'as-tu envoûte? Comment puis-je dire que je l'aime avec tout ce qui s'est passé? Une intrusion me sort de ma léthargie. Sa main, mon cœur. Elle s'allume en moi. Les images défilent. La bougie, Henry, mon arrivé à Storybrook, notre première rencontre, les frissons de mon corps en présence, le pommier et cette irrépressible envie de lui montrer qui est le patron, le chapeau de Jefferson et notre magie, Neverland, ce besoin de aider à trouver sa fin heureuse, Robin,

Enfin ce fut clair. Délicatement elle retire sa principale et la pose entre mes seins. Un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres dénuées de rouge. Je me redresse, le gardien sur mes cuisses, cajolant le bas de son dos.

-Redis le moi!

Pour moi ce fut limpide. La malédiction alors que j'allais naître. L'arrêt dans le temps de vingt huit années. Regina qui a adopté mon fils. Graham. La mort de Neal. Robin qui apparaît. Moi ramenant la femme morte du voleur. Et si tout était lié? Si le destin l'avait fait exprès?

-Je t'aime Regina.

Son sourire m'illumine quand elle prend possession de ma bouche.

 **# 5 #**

Vous êtes déjà poser la question Pourquoi ma vie at-elle pris ce chemin? Pourquoi la vie est-elle comme ça mais pas autrement? Dans mon cas s'est plutôt commenter, moi, l'enfant de Blanche-Neige et de Charme ai-je pu tomber amoureux de Regina, L'Evil Queen? La Magie a toujours un prix mais la magie ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Depuis cette nuit nous ne sommes plus plus quitté. Une plus grande joie de Henry mais au grand damne de mes parents.

On avait notre fin heureuse dans les bras de l'autre. Encore cette peur qui reste encré au plus profond de moi. Celle de tout perdre. C'est pour cela que quand les ténèbres de Rumpelstiltskin avait essayé de prendre possession de mon âme sœur ma décision avait été prise. Regina ne doit pas sombrer. Elle ne doit pas redevenir l'ancienne Reine du mal. Il est de mon devoir de protéger. Jamais ma Reine ne m'avait pas rendu mes mots mais je n'en avais pas besoin, je le savais. Je le sais.

Voilà pourquoi, dague en main, je me suis approchée d'elle. Voilà pourquoi je lui ai dit que je l'aimais du plus profond de mon âme. Voilà pourquoi j'ai laissé les ténèbres prendre possession de mon corps. Pour la protéger. Ma Reine savait qu'il fallait me faire revenir à ses cotés. J'avais confiance. J'ai confiance.

Du haut du clocher de Storybrook je parcours la ville des yeux. Une vue de tous mais pourtant cachée. Je suis Emma Swan, le nouveau DarkOne.

 **Fin**

 **Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour moi donner vos avis =)**

 **J'ai laissé une fin ouverte pour, peut être, faire une suite! vivement la saison 5!**


End file.
